It is usual after a period of time for the sun visor swinging assembly of a motor vehicle to become worn and loose. This means that the visor will not stay in the position to which it has been set, and the visor will swing to and fro with the motion of the motor vehicle. This results in impaired vision of the driver which constitutes a driving hazard as the visor swings back and forth, and it also results in the visor failing to shield the driver and other passengers in the vehicle from sunlight.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive position-holding assembly which serves to maintain the sun visor of a vehicle in any of an infinity of positions to which it may be set, even when the visor swinging assembly has become worn. This obviates the need for costly replacement of the visor assembly itself.
Another objective of the invention is to provide such a sun visor position-holding assembly for a motor vehicle which is readily adjustable to fit the sun visor assemblies of all standard vehicles.